


Sky

by TheOtherCourse (kanevixen)



Series: Tom and Abigail Series [54]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7934407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanevixen/pseuds/TheOtherCourse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a 100 drabble challenge on tumblr, based on a single word, SKY.</p><p>Tom and Abigail have made their public debut as a couple at the Olivier Awards after two plus years of dating (Tattoo and Fashion). Abby gets caught up in the internet frenzy afterwards with very interesting results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sky

**Author's Note:**

> **Sky**

Squealing into Tom’s slightly wrinkled white dress shirt, I screamed with a giggle, “But I haven’t checked Reddit or Facebook yet!”

Muttering, the roll of his eyes darkening his voice, he said, “Or Instagram or Pinterest.”

I laughed, playfully slapping my boyfriend’s bum as we passed through the doorway of our bedroom, “Can I get a WhoSay?”

Tom threw me upon our bed and landed on top of me with a definite no. “You’ll be too busy doing most of what the randy crowd were chatting about in those chatrooms,” he intimated, hovering over me and leering at me with renewed passion.

I crossed my arms around my man’s neck, beaming up at him with adoration, devotion and belonging. The rest of the world disappeared, as did all the social networking, fading into the inconsequential with his sturdy, reliable weight on me. He lowered his lips to mine and they met tenderly. A brief soft endearment set off a flutter of excitement inside me, one that felt so much like our early days as a couple. Tonight, Tom claimed me as his in front of London, my world, and I felt more alive than ever before. A nervous sensation bubbled up another giggle from my belly and I gleefully squirmed underneath the solid, comforting presence of Tom, my Tom.

A curious smile lifted the corners of his mouth, and the assertive man melted before my eyes. Intimate, private moments like these always reminded me of his fondness for me. Under the strong, dominant sometimes stoic demeanor of my man’s exterior, he was a big softy with my name written all over him. “Abby? You’re giggling.”

I nodded, biting my lower lip. “I’m so excited…” To tease him, I said, “I going to get a twitter.”

“Will you learn how to work your iPad?”

“I’ve hijacked your iPod and your laptop. That was a lot more fun.”

“Spice Girls as every other song on my workout playlist is not ideal for me, baby.”

“I’m not changing it back.”

Freeing my hair from my barrette, Tom ran his hand over my hair in his way. Latent concern glowed in his blue eyes, reading my inner thoughts or hidden fears. “Tonight was… Luke can still release a statement to explain your presence, if you need an out. There’s some… I don’t want you to feel vulnerable or exposed with the added pressure of…”

Shaking my head, I covered his mouth with two fingers to stop his line of thinking. “I have you and Luke to protect me. What more could a girl ask for?”

His lips massaged my fingertips, moving them away so he could talk again. I cupped his cheek, maintaining our intimacy. “Ignore the negativity on the internet, baby. I loved your dress. Sexy and beautiful, just like you, my Abby. You’re good enough for me. I love you and I’m keeping you.”

Tom lowered his head to my neck to hide his face there, nuzzling against me. My hands tangled in his high curls, crushing him to me. I moaned when his tongue licked the indent at the base of my throat, circling the hollow with scorching moistness and steaming hot breath. “Navigating away from the current news feed?”

My lover chuckled in that low sexy sound that turned my insides to liquid molt. “Surfing the network.” His hand skimmed up from my thigh along my side to my breast, caressing tiny circles over the top of the material of my dress. My nipples tingled with warmth before tightening to his will over me.

“No fire wall in place, my beautiful man.” His lips worked up and down my neck, leaving no patch of skin unloved. Taking full advantage of the tilt of my head, he worried the skin of my pulse point, spikes of eroticism warming my blood. His hand squeezed and massaged my breast as he descended down the v of my dress with nips and licks along my skin.

Into the space between my breasts, Tom murmured, “I believe I found my gateway.” His fingers moved the gossamer material covering the sensitive flesh to expose my skin. I wanted to tell him not to mess with the dress, but he scattered my motivation when my breast was treated to the warm wetness of his mouth.

Gasping, “Gateway?”

“My gateway to paradise.” His teeth scraped along my pebbled nipple, ensuring that he was in control and leading me into temptation. Running head long into sin, I held him to me, begging him to devour me, the only means to calm the fire within me. My heartbeat pounded in my chest, my breathing panted in my lungs and I was aware of every inch of Tom on me. I could smell my boyfriend’s arousal and feel it against my thigh.

He moaned around my flesh, and I sighed wordlessly, my centre calling for him urgently. My lover rolled us over, pulling me with him, my body blanketing him. His mouth took mine in a hot meld of tongue and teeth. His nimble fingers crawled along my spine to the eyehook and hidden zip of my dress, to unfasten it. With both hands he slid the straps down my arms, touching every inch of skin along the way. Lustful gooseflesh covered me, needing him to do it more, do it again, do it often.

Lifting up from him, I stripped my dress away from body, clad only in panties. I found my place on him, straddling his waist, swallowing the groan of my name from my boyfriend’s lips. The stiff feel of his clothes against my naked flesh only heightened my awareness of Tom’s effect on me. Undoing what I had done earlier, I unlaced his bowtie so anxious to get to him. Pulling the bow from his collar, I bit down on his lower lip, licking and then dipping my tongue back into his mouth. My fingers unbuttoned his shirt, desiring the taste of his skin under my mouth.

Ripping each side open, I licked a trail from his jaw down. Tom gripped my bum in his hands and ground me against his erection, and again. I grunted with the extra stimulus, craving it all the more, my centre aching for friction. Biting down on his nipple after nibbling a line from his ear to his chest, my lover spat out an expletive. His strength on my hips increased, rubbing me against his cock frustratingly still covered by his pants.

Sitting up, Tom stripped what was left of his shirt from his shoulders. I was riding his cock, my clit tightened to the point of hurt with the need for my man to take me. Breathing heavy into his ear, I whispered erratically, “Fuck me… fuck… fuck me h-h-h-hard.”

We both went for his pants to get him out of them as quickly as possible. He lifted his hips as I peeled the trousers off his legs. I pushed him back down onto the bed, I kissed the valley down his chest, working my knickers off. Taking his cock in hand, I stroked up and down twice before licking the length of him. Tom hissed with the pleasure of it, his back arching momentarily. I swirled my tongue around the tip, before swallowing him down. My fist circled the base, his size too big to fit all the way in my mouth. He moaned my name, the other sounds he made obscene and music to my ears.

My lover’s fingers curled into my hair as I started a rhythm of lifting and lowering over the length of him. I glanced up at him and found him watching me. “Abigail, fuck… ah… ungh…” I increased the slide of my lips on him, hollowing my cheeks, sucking him in. “Abby… need… ab… fuck…”

I moaned around him, vibrating his length, his fingers clutching my hair harder. Biting down on his lower lip and with some effort, he pulled me away from him and up against his chest. “I need to come inside you, love,” he murmured into my mouth, kissing me senseless.

His waist elevated, searching for me, trying to bury himself within me. Caressing down his chest, my hand found his length again, and lined him with my entrance. I sunk down on him, accepting every hard inch of him into my body. Thrusting my hips over him, I rocked my center at an uneven pace.

Quick, quick, s l o w.

Slow, slow, slow, quick, quick, s l o w.

Our mouths danced together, tasting lust and love and everything in between, along the sensual rub of tongues. Fingers laced together at my middle, our bodies thoroughly engaged in the passion we created together. The burn of release was so close, so near, I could feel the threat of crisis. I broke the kiss to meet his gaze, hooded by blitzed out pleasure. His waist lifted to meet mine with every rock forward, increasing the pace of our love making.

I sat up on him, using my knees to jerk my hips, taking him in and out. Tom followed me up, leaving open mouthed kisses on my breasts. Breathlessly, about to freefall into climax, I panted, “Need… you… love you… Thomas… Thomas… coming…”

My head lulled back and I paused as my orgasm swept over me. I choked, and then trembled with the overwhelming pleasure. My body clenched and released around my man as the tremors of climax claimed me. I was soaring, flying, voicing my pleasure sky high. Tom rolled us over and drove into me, thrusting into completion with eyes closed and mouth opened in the elongated o. As he spilled into me, he finally collapsed over me, crushing me beneath him. Breathing erratically, bodies covered in sweat and the smell of sex permeating our bedroom, we stayed wrapped around each other for long moments.

“That was an amazing consolation prize, baby.” Tom hovered over me, his gaze roaming over my face adoringly. “You are a marvel.”

I giggled, my fingers tracing the sharp edges of his face. “I see what you did there.”

With a rueful smile, his kissed me chastely. “I’m prouder than I probably should be that you were on my arm tonight.”

“I gave you a big head?”

“Doubly so, my Abby.”

“Filthy man,” I teased. “Although I may require more of your broadband.”


End file.
